Clarence Boddicker
Clarence Boddicker is the central antagonist of the 1987 sci-fi film RoboCop. He is a notorious mass-murdering crime lord who also appears as a hired employee and personal hitman of OCP senior vice president Dick Jones. In addition, he was a sadistic psychopath whose criminal record was quite lengthy and included charges of rape, grand theft, and murder. He is also responsible for the creating of Robocop by OCP after he brutally gunned down Officer Alex Murphy and leading his wife Ellen and his son James to move to a new home. He was portrayed by Kurtwood Smith, who played Thomas Perry in Dead Poets Society, Reginald Albert "Red" Forman in That '70s Show and also voiced Gene in Regular Show. Personality Clarence is advantageous of the future corrupt Detroit, Michigan police force and becomes a shameless cop-killer and a sadistic criminal, where he went on a bloody citywide rampage where he robbed banks and caused misery for anyone that got in his way. Boddicker was also a hired employee-turned-personal hitman of the corrupt businessman Dick Jones, who owns the police force. He is also a vituperative and traitorous man with a snide voice and particular hatred for the police, and has assembled a rough band of equally sadistic thugs like Joe P. Cox, Emil Antonowsky, Leon Nash, Steve Mihn, Dougy, Bobby to do his bidding for the corrupt and powerful people he associates with; which also makes him a ruthless crime lord as well. Boddicker is perfectly willing to do or say anything to save his own life, including setting up his own partners into a deathtrap. Clarence also often snorted alcohol to get a buzz, something never before seen in film. Boddicker was also extremely profane, blasphemous, and foul-mouthed, normally bringing profanity into every sentence he could muster. According to this rap sheet halfway in the film, he is a prime suspect for multiple rapes, drug trafficking, and possession, as well as murders of at least 32 officers, a number of whom he subjected to torture via firearms. Biography ''RoboCop'' Early in the film, Clarence and his thugs were are fleeing from a bank robbery, Clarence raging at one of his henchmen for accidentally burning the money, only to have two police officers chasing them. Clarence and his men engage the two police officers in a shootout, and the criminals manage to escape by throwing the thug Clarence had argued with before at the police car. Following them to an old steel mill in sector 3D, Alex Murphy, one of the two police officers, boldly tries to take on the gang, only to be ambushed. Then Clarence and his group subject him to a brief but very agonizing torture, in which Murphy is partially mutilated alive with a firearm and then brutally gunned down to death. Alex Murphy's corpse is reused by OCP to undergo heavy surgery and become the cyborg "Robocop", and upon discovering the truth about his human past, Robocop becomes intent on bringing Boddicker and his men to justice by any means necessary. Robocop manages to track down Clarence while he is dealing with another crime lord. After Clarence is left the only man standing, he cowardly admits to being hired by Dick Jones in order to save himself, and RoboCop brings him to the police. However, Robocop underestimates not only how well-connected Clarence Boddicker is with the monopolistic OCP, but also the power that organization has over him, as Clarence is quickly freed from prison by Dick Jones, and when RoboCop attempts to arrest the latter, his system shuts down, and he is nearly killed by ED-209 and Lieutenant Hedgecock the Detroit SWAT Leader turned traitor and is narrowly rescued by Officer Anne Lewis who has been informed of Lt. Hedgecock's betrayal by Kaplan. Death Clarence meets with Dick Jones after he is released from prison, and Clarence angrily refuses to deal with RoboCop again, after Officer Anne Lewis rescued him. However, Dick goads Clarence by telling him of how he could profit from the construction of Delta City and gives him military weaponry. Clarence rounds up his gang while they cause chaos during the police's strike, before chasing RoboCop down to an old steel mill, combating him with anti-tank cannons. RoboCop manages to eliminate the gang one by one and confronts Clarence, revealing to the terrified man that he is "no longer under arrest". However, Leon Nash manages to drop several tons of steel on RoboCop (before being blown up by Officer Lewis using Clarence's anti-tank rifle), and Clarence takes a length of jagged metal and attacks RoboCop, then plunging the bar through his breastplate. Leaning in for the kill, he gets too close to Robocop and the cyborg lunges, stabbing him through the neck with his data spike. The wound severs his jugular vein, causing powerful spurts of blood to come shooting forth in time with Clarence's elevated heartbeat, which reduces in intensity as Clarence falls into the rust filled waters and dies, technically avenging Frank Frederickson and other 31 police officers he brutally killed. ''RoboCop: The Animated Series'' Clarence Boddicker appears as a minor antagonist in Animated TV series RoboCop: The Animated Series. He appears in the opening sequence of every episode of the TV series. As in the film, he is the one who "killed" Alex Murphy, causing him to be turned into RoboCop. He is also the primary antagonist of the last episode of the show, and therefore the final antagonist of the series. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Rapists Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Drug Dealers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:The Heavy